How did we end up here?
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: •One-shot• Cuando me levanté de la cama para volverme a vestir, admiré sus delicadas facciones, acaricié su mechón rojo que tanto me atraía a jugar con él y pasé un dedo por sus labios, rosado pálido y delicioso. Desde entonces, no paramos de jugar preguntándonos: ¿cómo terminamos aquí?


_Kill la Kill no es mío. Si lo fuera, la serie hubiera tenido más Mikiryu o Iramako :333_

Holisssss :333

¡Vengo con otro Mikiryu! Y esta vez, me inspiré en la canción _End Up Here_ de _5 Seconds of Summer_ :3. Es un poco pícara la canción, pero este fic se basa en toda la letra. Bueno, casi toda, pero un mínimo detallito le cambié. Busquen la letra en español y se darán cuenta de que es puuuuuro Mikiryu x3

_Pd:_ está ambientado en el final de la serie y narra el sexy Mikisugi c:

* * *

►_How did we end up here?◄_

_By, Nieve Taisho._

* * *

10 am.

Me levanté bostezando, muy cansado. Me froté los ojos y revisé que eran como yo pensaba, las diez de la mañana. Me estiré y revolví mi cabello azulado, mirando hacia el lado derecho de mi cama.

Había un bulto en ese lado.

Alcé una ceja y cuando iba a moverme, ese bulto se volteó dejando ver una chica de unos 18, con cabello corto negro y un mechón rojo. Estaba durmiendo, y se veía tan preciosa…

_Clic_.

¿Ryuko?

_Mierda._

¿Era mi ex-estudiante Ryuko Matoi… con quien me acosté?

_Oh dios, qué hice._

¿Cómo terminamos _aquí_?

**~o~**

Llegué al bar, me senté al lado de mi inseparable amigo Tsumugu y pedí un trago. Él me vio fatigado por las clases extracurriculares y yo sólo suspiré. Bebí un poco de sake y sentí todo mi estrés y cansancio bajar por mi cuerpo, para dar paso a la relajación. Suspiré de placer por lo delicioso del alcohol.

Tsumugu me dio un codazo, apuntándome con la cabeza la puerta del bar.

Ryuko Matoi entró con una sonrisa peligrosa.

Le preguntaron su nombre para registrarla y revisar que tenía 18, y ella sólo sonreía, haciendo que todos los chicos de su edad no la dejaran de ver. Ella dio su identificación con el sello del conglomerado Kiryuin y pasó de lado, para luego quitárselo.

Ella causaba problemas, y yo la amaba tanto.

Maduró bastante, está en la universidad y vive con su hermana. Caminó hacia una mesa vistiendo un jean ajustado negro, blusa blanca, una bufanda roja y su chaqueta negra con blanco. Su cabello rebelde se movía con gracia –igual que ella– mientras caminaba y su mechón rojo, combinado con sus ojos azules y sonrisa problemática, la hacía ver irresistible.

Tsumugu me golpeó en la coronilla, trayéndome a la realidad de que nunca podré estar con ella. Soy mayor, viejo para ella y aunque le cuente todos mis secretos, no la hará cambiar de opinión. Sólo soy su amigo y ex -profesor.

Bebí más sake. Me levanté y me apoyé contra la pared, tomando más a fondo.

Cuando giré para verla otra vez, ella me miró y sonrió. Mi corazón latió rápido y correspondí la sonrisa, volviendo a ver mi bebida.

Tsumugu me llamó en voz baja, como siempre mirando la barra.

—¿Qué pasa?—le dije.

—Ve con ella imbécil, pareces una momia cada vez que la miras. Sólo díselo—soltó.

—Sabes que no soy para ella, y ella no me quiere como yo a ella.

—Me da igual, por lo menos vas a morir sabiendo que se lo dijiste.

Reí por la astucia de mi compañero de viejas batallas y me encaminé hacia ella, sentada en una mesa alejada de mí.

Me senté enfrente de ella y me miró, riendo.

—Vaya, pero mira quién se está emborrachando aquí—sonrió tomando un trago.

Reí con ella.

—Pues sí, cuando eres un viejo profesor de universidad, debes beber para bajar estrés.

—¿Estrés? ¿No querrás decir frustración de no poder desnudarte?

Nos reímos.

—¿Y qué te traer por aquí, Ryuko-kun?—ella me sonrió, parece que había extrañado que le hablara con ese honorífico.

—Relajándome de tantos exámenes—se estiró—. La universidad y Satsuki mandándome a limpiar son horribles si los combinas un sábado.

Le di la razón.

—Me encanta esa canción—ella sonrió tamborileando los dedos en la mesa, y escuché _Sellouts_ de _Breathe Carolina_*. La acompañé a cantar el coro, y aprecié sus labios moviéndose cantando la letra.

Ahora, estoy muy seguro de que estamos en medio camino. Hablábamos sin pelear sobre los secretos que le guardé o la pérdida de su amigo.

Me miró con sus ojos azules zafiro, destellando felicidad en esas pupilas tan particulares en forma de engranaje. No pude evitarlo y me acerqué para besarla, sorprendiéndola.

**~o~**

Ahora que lo recuerdo, miré a Ryuko y me toqué los labios recordando su sabor, sonriendo.

Ella se despertó rascando su cabeza, y miró a todos lados, me miró a mí y se sonrojó furiosamente. No pude evitar besarla, y sonreír otra vez cuando ella se sonrojó más.

—¿Qué pasa Ryuko-kun? ¿Sorprendida?—reí.

—Cállate baboso—ella se sentó y tomó su teléfono. Puso una mueca al leer algo y chasqueó la lengua y le pregunté qué pasaba—. Mako y Satsuki pensaban que yo me había enfermado o algo ya que no volví. Estaban preocupadas.

—¿Les dirás que estás conmigo, verdad?—dije, preocupado de lo que pudiera decir su hermana. Después de todo, era Satsuki Kiryuin su hermana.

—No lo sé, ¿debería?—arqueó una ceja.

Yo tenía un poco de miedo. La amaba, pero Tsumugu no quería que yo saliera con ella, no porque yo era malo para ella u otra cosa, sino por mis secretos, y él y yo tememos que cuando ella me conozca más; huya de mí.

Pero lo ignoré todo cuando Ryuko me besó el cuello. Sonreí y la besé, tomándola de las mejillas teñidas de rosa para tumbarla a la cama y no parar de saborearla.

**~o~**

Cuando la besé, se separó de mi asombrada.

Se tocó los labios y me miró, pero le sonreí para calmarla.

—Aikuro… yo…

La volví a besar, esta vez sintiendo cómo me correspondía poco a poco.

Creo que ya recuerdo cómo terminamos en mi cama.

**~o~**

—Eres un 6—me dijo, revolviéndome el cabello. Me ajustó la corbata y me puso los lentes de sol que a ella le gustaban.

—¿Tan poquito?—reí, y la atraje hacia mí—. Tú eres un 10.

Ella me miró un poco asombrada: —¿Por qué?

—Porque eres deliciosa.

La besé y le acaricié la mejilla, jugando con su lengua.

—¿Quieres más, Mikisugi?—rió ella pícara.

—No puedo, Ryuko… recuerda que tengo clases…

No pude terminar porque me jaló de la corbata, besándome.

**~o~**

Cuando me levanté de la cama para volverme a vestir, admiré sus delicadas facciones, acaricié su mechón rojo que tanto me atraía a jugar con él y pasé un dedo por sus labios, rosado pálido y delicioso.

Desde entonces, no paramos de jugar preguntándonos: _¿cómo terminamos aquí?_

* * *

_*Mi canción favorita de Breathe Carolina *-*_

¡A mí me encanta 5SOS! Son mis hermosos chicos *-* y el sexy Luke cumple eighteen hoy *llora y celebra al mismo tiempo*

¡Espero les haya gustado! Traté de interpretar lo mejor que pude a Mikisugi, después de todo, jamás pensé que escribirlo sería tan difícil. Y si escucharon la canción mientras leían, sabrán que es mucho Mikiryu :3

Kisses, Nie~


End file.
